As Lovers Go
by kris9210
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves with Alice in the middle of the night? What happens to Bella? Who will help her this time? Set after Eclipse. JasxB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is for the whole story. There no point in putting it in every chapter.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story, so give me a break. Actually this is the first story I've written voluntarily. I was just bored at the end of summer after reading all the Twilight books like 4 times. So I wrote this after reading some fanfic. I didn't know what to do for the title so a used a song that reminded me of this (which I don't own) Please review if you would like. I would like to know what people think. If you hate it fine but you don't need you to tell me, it's your opinion, everyone has their right to an opinion, but some don't need to be expressed. If you love/like it, great tell me. Or give me some constructive criticism. I really would like to know but I'm not going to bother you every chapter. I know it can be annoying. So enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I was curled up next to Edward and Alice was next to us on the couch. We finished watching our fifth movie, trying to pass time while the others hunted, when I yawned.

"We should get you to bed, love," Edward said.

I really was tired so I just nodded, stood up, and stretched. I started to walk up the stairs to our room. I had moved in a few weeks ago with Edward and Charlie wasn't too happy about that. Half way up the stairs, of course, I tripped and fell in to a pair of cold, hard arms. I looked up at Edwards face and smiled thanking him. He smiled picking me up and carried me the rest of the way while I put my arms around him and leaned against him sleepily. Before I knew it we were in bed and he was holding my left hand. I snuggled closer to him as much as I could and whispered "I love you, Edward," before I could fall asleep.

"I know, now sleep, love," he whispered back

I was quickly falling asleep and right before I was completely out I felt him let go of my hand and back away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters

**Jasper POV**

I was the first to leave the house and I really didn't hunt that much, so I beat Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle home. So Alice, Edward, and Bella were the only ones home. As I approached the house I could faintly hear Bella's steady heartbeat as she slept. Bella and I had gotten closer as time went by. I couldn't help but be pulled in toward her with all the happiness and love that was radiating off of her. I knew I was no longer a danger to her and she felt safe around me, no fear, just trust. But Edward still didn't trust me. I'm sure he always thought about her last birthday party whenever I was around her. So I usually backed off when Edward gave me the look. I didn't want to fight with my brother and I knew it wouldn't be long till she was changed into one of us.

I got in the house and was surprised when Alice didn't come bouncing down the stairs. She always is so hyper and excited. I looked around and couldn't find her so I went to ask Edward, who was always with Bell when she slept. But when I cracked open the door Edward wasn't there. Just Bella curled up in a ball sleeping looking a little worried. I went back to mine and Alice's room and saw a piece of paper on the bed. I could feel that something was wrong. I darted to the bed and opened the note, and I was sure that if my heart was still beating it would have stopped right then.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm sorry. Deeply sorry. But Edward and I have left. We have realized our true feelings for each other. We're in love. We realized a while ago but didn't want to cause pain. When Edward heard your thoughts of how we were acting different we knew we had to go now. I still love you but not the same way as Edward._

_I'm Sorry,_

_Alice_

I fell to the bed and heard the others come home. After a minute I heard all four of them come in. After seeing me they rushed over. I could feel their worry and concern, especially from Esme. Knowing that they would ask what was wrong I handed Esme the note and put my head in my hands dry sobbing. From Esme I felt sadness, concern, disappointment, anger, and fear. I couldn't handle it and ran out to the forest and just kept running, not even looking where I was going and not caring.

**Bella POV**

I woke up knowing something was wrong. It was always quiet in the Cullen house, but it was just too quiet. I felt around for Edward but he wasn't on the bed. "Edward?" I mumbled quietly. Nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Edward?" I said louder. Nothing. So I got out of bed and went down stairs to look for him. I slowly stumbled down the stairs trying not to fall. Once I got down the stairs and saw my future family I knew they were just talking about me because they all snapped their heads up and stared at me. Esme walked to me at a human pace with concern written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid when I noticed Edward wasn't there. Just Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were there.

"Why don't you come sit down with us," Esme said taking my hand and pulling me to the couch. I nodded and sat down between her and Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at me with a sad look on her face and said, "I'm so sorry."

I was confused, I was about to say 'what?' But Carlisle handed me a piece of paper. When I reached for it I let go of Esme who was on my left. That's when I gasped and noticed my ring, Elizabeth Mason's ring, was gone. I snatch the note up and unconsciously stopped breathing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm very sorry that I am the cause of your pain again. Alice and I have left to get married. We love each other. We realized our love a while ago but we didn't want to cause a lot of pain. But I heard Jasper thinking of how we were acting different and we knew now was the time to go. I still care about you, but I don't love you like Alice. I can be myself with her without worrying._

_I'm sorry_

_Edward_

When I finished the note everything went black as tears ran down my cheeks and I fell into Esme's arms.

* * *

**I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Because I have most of it written out just not typed.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

In what used to be mine and _her_ room I heard someone stumbling down the hall and stairs. Bella. I sighed. She must not know yet. She's not sad but she's worried. I felt sorry for her losing her fiancé to her 'best friend'. But look who's talking. I lost my _wife_ to my so called 'brother'.

I came back for Esme. I knew she would already feel like she lost two of her children and I couldn't bear the thought that me leaving would cause her more pain. When I got back I could feel how relieved she was. I told her that I just needed sometime alone and not to worry, that I would stay. She just nodded and hugged me allowing me to go to what was now just _my_ room, to be alone. I also came back because of Bella. I figured she needed someone there who knew how she felt. So we could help each other. We both lost someone we loved to someone we trusted.

But now as I sat here, in the huge empty closet, I didn't want to leave. There was only a small cluster of clothing in the corner of the closet. All of _her_ stuff was gone, clothes, shoes, accessories, and what not. I had been sitting here in the corner for a few hours now, wishing I could be like Bella and sleep for a while to escape the pain, for even just the shortest time possible.

All the sudden I heard gasps and felt so much worry coming from down stairs that it made me get up to go see what was wrong. Without thinking, I ran down the stairs and saw Bella laying on the couch unconscious with everyone surrounding her. I ran to them feeling the need to protect Bella now that _he _couldn't, or wouldn't. They all looked at me surprised that I left my room but I ignored them.

"Is she okay?" I asked Carlisle.

He was kneeling next to her and answered, "She's fine. She just fainted. I believe she stopped breathing when she read the note."

I understood immediately. _He_ had mentioned something _she_ had not. They were going to get married, if they weren't already. I glanced at her hand. _He_ had even taken back the ring while she was asleep. I wondered what she thought after she noticed that it was gone. I had found _her_ ring on the end table by the bed. _She_ must have replaced it with _his_.

"We should let her rest," Carlisle said, "though I doubt shell want to wake up in the bed she shared with Edward."

I cringed at the last word. I had been avoiding even thinking of either of their names. "I'll bring her to my bed," I said, walking up and picking her up carefully. No one said anything as I did this they just got out of my way, surprised. We were almost there when she started waking up. I hurried to my room and as I gently laid her no the bed, trying not to move her too much, she opened her eyes.

"Jasper?" she questioned confused and tired.

"Don't worry you can rest here. You're in my room. We figured you didn't want to go back to your bed." I whispered.

I started pulling my arms away. Her eyes widened and I felt sadness, fear, and loneliness coming from her and tears started filling her eyes. She grabbed my arm closest to her and she choked out, "Please don't leave me," while crying.

I felt even more fear and loneliness coming from her. She must be afraid to be alone. I nodded and said "Don't worry I'll just go sit in that chair," as I pointed to the chair in the corner.

"No!" She said urgently, "Here," and patted next to her on the bed. I looked in her eyes they were full of pain. So I just nodded and laid down next to her keeping some space between us incase she was uncomfortable having me so close. I sent calming waves toward her, trying to push away the depression we both were feeling. It was hard but she deserved it with all the pain he has caused her. No wonder she feels this way. He left her again, after promising to never leave her again, and to never hurt her again.

"Thank you," she said feeling the calmness spread over her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt cold arms carrying me and putting me down on something soft. I opened my eyes wondering what was going on and who was holding me.

"Jasper?" I questioned. Why is Jasper holding me? I remembered he wasn't down stairs. Just Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. I guessed he was sulking in his room at the time. Which made me think where am I? It's too dark to see anything…

"Don't worry," He interrupted my thoughts, "you can rest here. You're in my room. We figured you didn't want to go back to your bed."

He started pulling away from me. I got scared I didn't want to be alone. I quick grabbed his arm. I was alone too much from the last time _he_ left me. "Please don't leave me," I whimpered, trying to hold back my tears.

He nodded and said, "Don't worry I'll just go sit in that chair," pointing to a dark corner.

"No" I said quickly, "here." I wanted someone next to me. He looked at me like he was trying to decide some thing. Then he just nodded and laid next to me on the bed, keeping some space between us. I relaxed a bit. I kept holding on to his arm and hand. Then I felt calmness spread across me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his one arm so I would know if he left. I realized I wasn't crying anymore and I didn't have to. It must be because of Jaspers power, I thought. How hard this must be for him. I mean it was his brother and his wife fooling around behind his back. I looked up at him and he was staring at the ceiling. "How are you doing?" I asked concerned for him.

"Well…I've been a hell of a lot better," he said quietly. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"You don't need to calm me if it's that hard," I told him.

"Its fine, you deserve it. He's hurt you too much," he said as he looked at me.

"Still she has been your wife for decades and he was your brother. Don't put yourself in pain for me." I didn't want him to stress himself for me.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine." He whispered.

I looked at him doubtfully and he said "Okay, I _will_ _be_ fine. Just relax."

I looked in his eyes. I could see he was holding his pain back. His butterscotch eyes showed so much emotion. Sadness, pain, anger, concern, the list could go on. I stared into his eyes for a while, till he said, "You should rest a bit." Bringing me back to what was going on.

I shook my head, "I just woke up remember. I'm not tired." All of the sudden I felt very drowsy. "Hey… no… fair," I said slowly, stifling a yawn, he was making me tired.

He chuckled a little and said, "Sleep."

And I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to quick thank everyone who reviewed. Also when I realized the date was Bella's Birthday so I thought I should update. But me being me I am late, by like 6 hours cause I was busy typing/editing two, count that TWO chapters. So ya I have been awake since nine am and it is now 6 am (of course though if I didn't procrastinate maybe I would have gotten it on Bella's B-day and not be up this late, but oh well), so right after this i am going to bed. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Jasper PoV**

She fell asleep and I tried moving my arm out of her grip but if I moved so did she. I sighed, giving up, and laid back down as she tightened her grip. I started thinking of when she was staring at me. She was having so many emotions going on at once. She was sad of course, afraid, lonely, worried, even slightly depressed, but she also had a very small amount of her being content. She must just be glad that I didn't leave her alone. But as I looked in her eyes _I_ felt something different. I _wanted_ to stay with her _before_ she even asked me to stay.

I watched her sleep in a ball. All the sudden she started getting scared. She furrowed her eyebrows and she started mumbling things even I couldn't understand. She was squirming and I heard her say, "No, Edward… please…please don't…not again… I love you… don't leave me..."

I tried to send her calming waves but it wasn't working. She squeezed my arm even tighter. I put my free hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles. "Shh. It's okay," I said. I tried to consol her and sent even more waves of calm but it didn't work, she was just too emotional.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer so I was holding her against me and she finally relaxed. After a few minutes she looked content and was peacefully sleeping.

"Mmm… Jasper," I was shocked. She said _my_ name. I instantly felt more protective of her and more care for her. Just after hearing my name come from her lips, as she slept. Because it meant she was dreaming of me.

She drifted into a deeper sleep and slightly relaxed her arms holding mine, but it was still a tight grip. She had a few tears still on her cheek. So I gently wiped them away.

I heard the door creek open and saw Rosalie there. She quietly shut the door as I put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet, and I let go of Bella, going back to my side of the bed hoping she would stay peaceful.

Rosalie came by me, kneeled, and whispered quietly so that human ears wouldn't be able to hear her say, "How is she?"

"Well…" I answered at the same volume, "Truefully she's heartbroken. Can you blame her? This isn't the first time he's left her… I think she's slightly better though, now that she's sleeping." I paused, "But she won't let go of me."

Rosalie just nodded while she glanced at Bella's grip on me. "I can't believe this," She said quietly to herself. She turned back to my face, "How are _you_ doing? You can't be doing much better. You're dealing with both of your emotions _and_ trying to keep her calm." She asked concerned.

I sighed. "I'll be fine. She needs to relax more than I do. You should have heard her before. She was calling out for _him_."

Rosalie's sadness deepened. "Well at least this time she'll have us to help her though everything." She paused and smirked, "She looked pretty comfortable there in your arms before. And you looked pretty content with having her there," she giggled.

I sighed. "Rosalie, I was just trying to console her. She was squirming in her sleep." I told her.

"Well whatever gets you two though this," she said starting to get up, "You would be a cute couple." She smirked leaving the room quickly before I could say anything. Most likely going to update Esme.

I couldn't help but think what if Bella and I did get together. We understood each others pain. I looked down at her face. She wasn't smiling but the corners of her mouth were just slightly up. Like she was content. Was she content because of me? I don't know. I thought she would be worse, but maybe it hasn't fully sinked in, I mean she did faint. And I thought _I_ would be worse. Before I was ready to lock myself in my room to be alone, now alone was the last thing I wanted to be. I wrapped my arm back around her because I was afraid she would start squirming again, but also because I wanted to feel her in my arms again. To feel her warmth against my cold body.

I figured Esme would be happy with me at least being home and not off on my own, that's why I came back. But I think maybe… just maybe my second reason of coming back was the stronger one. Bella. Sure, I loved her before, but like a sister. Now it's different, its more…was I _in_ love with her? I'm not sure, I don't know if I'm even ready for that. I _know_ she isn't.

"Jasper . . . Stay." Bella mumbled.

I smiled. Yes, I'm _in_ love with Isabella Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella PoV**

I woke up for the third time. The first alone in my bed, the second in Jaspers arms, and now here. I didn't know how much I slept or how much time passed since I woke up the first time. And right now I really didn't care.

My arms were stiff and numb. I opened my eyes and saw them tightly wrapped around Jaspers arm. I unwrapped them quickly and I saw him snap his head to me. His eyes were full of concern and I realized why I was with him. I instantly started crying my eyes out and rolled away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this, falling apart, not being able to breathe.

"Bella," he said putting his arm on my shoulder, "it's going to be okay. _He's_ the jerk. He doesn't deserve your tears." He tried turning me back but I wouldn't let him and it's not like he would force me.

So he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. It helped me a little bit. It was like he was holding me together so I could breathe, like Jacob did last time _he_ left me. I couldn't help but be happy that he was here.

I kept crying and he turned me around to face him. I didn't fight him on it this time, but I cuddled closer to him. So my head was against his hard chest. I was curled up in a ball and he kept his arms around me. I was thankful that he didn't use his power on me. He knew I needed to get through this.

There was a light knock on the door, I didn't look up. But Jasper quietly said, "What?"

I heard Rosalie's voice, "Bella do you want me to bring you something? Like to eat or drink? It's been over a day since you've eaten last." she asked quietly.

I shook my head against Jaspers chest. I didn't trust my voice.

"Okay. Anything you want just holler. Okay?"

I turned toward her as I nodded; she looked like she was really concerned, "Okay. Thank you." I whispered trying to hold back my sobs for a second.

She nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and left. I turned back into Jasper and continued crying.

After a while I slowed down to sobbing and eventually I was just sniffling.

I pulled away from Jasper so I could see his face and said, "Thank you… and I'm sorry."

He looked at me confused and said "For what?"

"Thank you for letting me go though that without any…help. And sorry for wrecking your shirt," I answered tugging on a wet spot on his shirt and still sniffling every once in a while.

"Firstly," he said, "your welcome. Secondly, I have plenty of other shirts. Remember I was married to a shopoholic."

I forced a small smile and curled back into him. We laid that way for a while. Every once in a while I would let a sob escape, but I tried to pull myself together. It was comfortable, it's like his arms were molded to hold me. He must have felt that I was feeling better because he said, "Come on, you need to eat," he let go of me and pulled himself back. "You haven't eaten anything for a long time".

I groaned. I didn't want to get up. I pulled the pillow over my head, hoping he would let it go.

He stood up and said, "Esme started cooking once Rosalie told her you were awake. So come on, you need to eat, I know your hungry," He guilted me into getting up.

I threw the pillow to the side and I groaned again as I slid slowly to the end of the bed and stood up, keeping my eyes down.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as I started walking toward the door.

"Hopefully, eventually," I mumbled, not meaning for him to hear me but one glance at his pained and knowing face told me he did. I quickly looked away and continued to the kitchen. I tried to go slow so I wouldn't trip. He followed patiently behind me, probably waiting to catch me if I fell.

I got to the kitchen, with out tripping, and sat at the table. Esme smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, as she put a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast and a big glass of milk in front of me. I forced a smile back and said, "Thanks".

"Anything dear," she said, "you're still a daughter to me." and she walked away leaving me with Jasper and the food. I picked up the fork and ate a little. Then I ate faster realizing just how hungry I really was. I finished it all and chugged down the milk. It was good, considering they don't eat food.

"I told you, you were hungry," Jasper said as he stood up and took my dishes into the kitchen.

"You know I could have washed them myself," I told him when he came back.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

We started walking toward the living room when I was crushed in a bear hug. "Can't… breathe… Emmett," I gasped.

"Bella!" He practically yelled letting me go, smiling.

"Hi to you too," I said half deaf, "What are you up to?"

"I was just about to play Grand Theft Auto," he smiled even bigger; "Do you wanna play?"

"Like the video game or are you gonna go steal someone's porche?" I said jokingly till I choked on the last word. I quickly turned away from Emmett, he didn't need to see me like this, and Jasper was suddenly right there. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

I could tell they were arguing just low enough that I couldn't hear much. But I could tell Jasper was yelling at Emmett. I pulled myself together and stepped back from Jasper, wiping my cheek. "No, it's my fault I tried to make the joke," I told Jasper. I turned to Emmett forcing another smile and said, "Let's go steal some cars".

"Yes," He grinned and dragged me to the couch to sit next to him. I knew he wanted to distract me and he probably would be able to.

As we played I kept smiling, I couldn't help it. Emmett was funny when he got frustrated, when he was telling me what to do and I couldn't do it. He successfully distracted me. I could feel Jasper watching me the whole time. I glance at him once and sure enough, he was sitting there, in the chair, smiling as he watched me. I quick turned back to the game as I felt the heat flood my cheeks and I heard him chuckle.

**Jasper PoV**

I was so happy to see Bella smile. I realized that I missed it. The smiles she gave Esme and Emmett before were too forced, they weren't right. This was her real smile. I could feel the happiness coming from her. She looked at me while I was watching her and she quickly looked away, blushing. I chuckled; she was cute when she blushed. Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy when she went past on her way to Bella's room. It made me laugh even more.

"What's so funny over there?" Emmett asked questioning my sanity.

"Nothing," I said, "combination of things, but mostly Bella being cute." I said chuckling. Bella took a quick glance at me and turned back to the game. I could feel her shock. She must have picked up on the cute comment. Emmett just grinned bigger. Rose must have talked to him earlier. I sighed internally, great.

Bella gave up after a couple of hours, she really wasn't that good and Emmett was getting impatient with her. Emmett quickly grabbed the controller; he was just itching to start playing himself. Bella watched the game for a bit but it didn't look like she was really paying attention to it. More like she was thinking. Then she turned and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Carlisle is at work, you slept through the most of the time he was home. And Rose is most likely helping Esme upstairs with our rooms, well mostly your room right now," I said.

She was confused so I continued, "Esme thought she would get rid of the old beds and get new ones. You know because of memories and stuff like that," she nodded so I went on, "And she's cleaning out our rooms and redecorating them. I'm sure this is also helping her deal with everything, having stuff to keep her busy".

"Ohh," she said quietly as she nodded again.

But she was still confused so I asked her, "Why are you confused?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "You said _my_ room-"

I cut her off starting to understand and said, "Yeah, you didn't think we would kick you to the curb, did you?"

She blushed, "Well I didn't know what would happen… I mean _he_ was everything…you guys were everything to me… and you still are."

Emmett paused his game and grabbed Bella from behind so she was leaning against him and said, "You thought that because our so called _brother_ hurt our sister that we would disown you? What do you think we are some kind of monster?" he asked laughing at his own joke. You can always trust Emmett to break the tension, he's a kid at heart.

Bella giggled at his joke. But suddenly was very serious. "You consider me your sister?" she asked Emmett.

"Of course. We did _months_ ago, Bella," he stated.

"We all love you, Bella," I said. Though my love wasn't quite brotherly.

She blushed again, which only made Emmett and I laugh more.

Esme came down the stairs by us with happiness just rolling off of her. I'm sure she was glad that laughter was back in the house. She was excited as she looked at Bella, "Bella come with me, I have to show you something," she said holding out her hand.

Bella struggled in Emmett's arms till he let her go. Then went to Esme and took her hand to go up stairs. Emmett and I followed close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to quick say sorry for taking so long to update. My internet at home isn't working. It sucks. And a thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

Bella PoV

I was glad Esme interrupted us. I was getting really embarrassed. I should have known that I am just as important to them as they are to me. When we got to the top of the first set of stairs, I saw Rosalie smiling at the bottom of the next set.

I guess they finished _my_ room. I no longer shared my room or bed. I sighed internally. Jasper must have felt how lonely I felt because he grabbed my other hand and whispered in my ear, "You have all of us by your side. You're _not_ alone." I shivered slightly as I felt his cold breath linger against my ear and neck. I gave him a small smile as a thanks and he let go of my hand, almost reluctantly, as we started going up the steps.

Rosalie was practically bouncing with excitement. She must have had a lot to do with this. We got to the door and I noticed that even that was different. It was a dark brown, like chocolate, instead of white. Rosalie covered my eyes and I heard the door open and she urged me forward.

After a few steps, Rosalie said, "Ready?"

"Well it's not like I have a choice now. So I guess so," I replied joking. Rosalie giggled and Emmett laughed. She removed her hands and I was shocked at how different it looked.

The whole house had the white scheme, everything is either white or beige. However, this room was full of warm colors. It was mostly dark brown like the door. Half the walls were painted this color and the simple bedspread was the same. The bed itself was still a canopy but it was made of natural looking wood with wispy, white, transparent fabric wrapped loosely around the top, so it draped down a little bit. The wood floor was stained slightly darker and there were a few area rugs, probably so my feet wouldn't get cold from the hard wood floor.

There were splashes of red and orange all over, the pillows, a chair, curtains. On the walls hung photos of the desert and sunsets. There was even a cactus in a corner. One wall was covered with books, I could see all my books from Charlie's house and many more added to the collection. There was a little sitting area, and two doors leading to what I assumed as a bathroom and a closet.

I loved it. It reminded me of Phoenix, with all the brown and red and orange.

After a few minutes, taking everything in, I turned to Esme smiling as much as I could, "I love it," I said hugging her. I heard Rosalie clearing her throat. I turned to her smiling, "You think I forgot about you? I love it, Rose, thank you," I said hugging her.

I had been afraid to call her Rose. I didn't know if she would let me or not. She didn't like me before, but knowing she was this excited about helping with my room I couldn't help it. She must have finally accepted me.

I looked back at the room, "Of course you shouldn't have spent so much on me, but I really love it, you couldn't have done anything more perfect."

"We know how much you miss Arizona, the sun, and things that are supposed to be brown." we giggled, "So we came up with this." Rosalie said swinging her arm out.

"A computer is coming tomorrow and Carlisle is picking up a TV after work," Esme said. I looked around as she pointed to the empty entertainment center in the sitting area, and an empty desk in the corner. "We were supposed to do this when we were completely done, but Rosalie couldn't wait much longer," she continued, smiling at Rosalie.

I sighed looking around, "Wow," I whispered. Emmett laughed, there was a thud and Emmett said, "Ow, what?" Rosalie hit him.

"Yeah, like that really hurt, Emmett," Rosalie grabbed his arm and said, "Lets go downstairs." and they left the room.

Esme hugged me again after I thanked her again. She smiled and started to leave but stopped by Jasper.

"I'm sorry dear but we're not quite done with your room. You'll have the guest bedroom till we're done, your things are already in there," she told him apologetically. "Any thing that was…left behind, was put into the attic. So everything in your rooms is yours." She told us both. We nodded and she left.

"Well you probably want to clean yourself up." Jasper said. I chuckled and nodded wondering just how long it was since I took a shower, I didn't feel that clean. "Oh and I'm going to warn you that you'll be dragged out to go shopping soon."

I groaned. Shopping. Well it cannot be as bad as with…

"Okay… So I'll see you later then?" I asked hopefully, I didn't want to be alone too long.

"Sure," he said chuckling, probably feeling my hope. The he got serious and said, "Stop worrying," he walked up to me and hugged me while whispering in my ear, "you'll be fine, we're all here for you." I could feel his cool breath on my skin and he smelled even better than _him_. I guess we were always kept apart, so I never realized. As I hugged him I could feel all his muscles through his shirt. He was more muscular and a little bit taller than _him_. I inhaled pulling his sweet scent in to my lungs.

He let go of me and I watched him as he walked to the door, but before he left, he looked back at me and smiled a crooked grin. Then he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Jasper PoV**

I could feel her slowly stop worrying while I hugged her. I didn't get it, was she afraid I would leave her too, like Edward? I could never hurt her like that.

As she relaxed, I felt another emotion sneak in, it was small but it was still there. When I realized what it was, I was surprised. I was prepared to wait for as long as she needed to. But…lust…now? I knew I was over Alice, of course not completely, she would always hold a piece of my heart, but for weeks, I could feel that something was wrong and something was going to change. Alice seemed distant from me and I never saw Edward that much anymore. They went hunting more often together, alone. At the time it didn't even phase me that they were having an affair behind our backs. But Bella was definitely not over Edward.

But as Bella inhaled, smelling me, and tightening her grip around me, I smiled feeling the lust lightly floating from her. I reluctantly let go of her and walked to the door. I stopped before I shut the door and looked at her. She was watching me leave. I smiled and shut the door behind me.

Could she really be starting to think of me in a non-sibling way? Maybe she was thinking about Edward, I don't want to get my hopes too high. I won't push her on it. She needs to let go of Edward first. I don't want to confuse her feelings. Right now she needs a friend that can help her. Not a boyfriend.

I was showered and dressed in less than 15 minutes but I had the super speed to help me and I could still hear Bella's shower running. So I went downstairs to watch Emmett play his video game. I sat where Bella was before, next to Emmett. I doubted he even saw me sit by him, all if his concentration was on the game.

"So…" Emmett said suddenly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So Rose and I were talking…" He said sounding unsure on what to say.

"Really? Only talking? You guys tend to be more physical than verbal," I joked.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically, "Anyway we were talking about… you and Bella…"

I cut him off realizing just what Rose and him were talking about. "I'm just helping her out. How would you feel if Rose just up and left you for your brother?" He tensed up for a second, he was very protective of her, he was his life. I knew I hit a nerve there. With out her Emmett would have been bear chow. But he shook it off.

"Okay," he said, "but Rose said you looked…"

I cut him off again, getting annoyed, "Emmett I was trying to calm her. If you would have heard her in her sleep you would have done the same."

"Why?" he asked concerned, "What happened?"

I looked down as I quietly said, "She kept moving around and mumbling. I could feel the fear and worry just rolling off of her. I couldn't calm her at first and she was gripping my arm like her life depended on it. If I was human my arm would be black and blue." I glanced up at him and saw worry flash across his face as I continued, "She called out for him, Edward, she was begging him not to leave her… not again."

Emmett had stopped his game. He was worried and sad and slightly angry. We both sat in silence for a second, while Emmett absorbed everything I said.

"She's that bad, huh?" he questioned suddenly.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Well we will help her through everything," he said suddenly very confident.

"I think she's afraid we'll leave her again," I said quietly.

"I don't want to leave my sister and Rose is finally warming up to her," he said.

"Yeah. Why is that? She's acting all different around her. She's actually being nice," I asked interested in Rosalie's sudden mood change.

"I don't know," he said going back to the game, "I think she got past the jealousy and actually got excited about getting another sister."

"Oh," I said. I guess it makes sense. She realized Bella would be turned into a vampire eventually. So she finally accepted Bella into the family.

"So what's new with you Emmett? Get any irritable grizzly bears lately?" I questioned jokingly, trying to change the subject.

"No, I haven't gotten any in a while," he said a little sad. "Do you wanna go find some with me tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, "I'm getting sick of deer."

"I don't know…" I said. I didn't want to leave Bella and for a grizzly we would be gone all day.

He paused he game again, "Come ooonnnn…" he wined and pulled out his puppy dog eyes and pouted, "Your eyes are darker than mine."

It was true at the last hunt I didn't get much and I don't want to hurt Bella. Sure I've gotten a lot better with her blood but I don't want to test my limits.

Rosalie walked in the room then, "You go on. I'll take Bella shopping while you're out. She will have me there and shopping to keep her mind busy. She needs clothes and we'll get her some things for her new room," she said.

I turned to Emmett, "Okay. BUT we have to get back with in the day, we can't be there all night." I warned him.

"Okay," Emmett said happily, as he started his game again and Rosalie went up stairs to tell Bella the plan as the water stopped.

* * *

**A/N: I have another chapter typed so hopefully i will get it on soon. But I'm thinking it will take a while.**

**Also i just wanted to tell you guys what I did last weekend. And any obsessed Twilight fan could relate to this. I was playing a racing video game with my cousin on our xbox and when i was looking though the cars to choose there was a Volvo, Ferrari, The Vanquish, a BMW, and the exact same porche as Alice, a porche turbo 911. I choose the porche and can you guess what color i choose, yep yellow (obviously). Every time i saw one of the cars i giggled and my cousin looked at me like i was crazy. But i just told him he wouldn't get it. It was soo funny. Sorry, I just had to tell it. I know I'm obsessed, its sad, but i don't care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You to all that reviewed and added this to their favorites or alerts, or added me to their favorite authors.**

**Bella PoV**

I stayed in the shower longer than usual, letting the hot water warm my cold body. It felt like it had been a while since I showered last. As I massaged the shampoo into my hair I smelt the strawberry scent. They really cared. They thought of everything, trying to make me feel more at home, and it worked. They had gotten me my favorite shampoo. I relaxed a lot more as I inhaled the strawberry scent.

I was glad that everyone tried to go on with life, trying to get it to be as normal as possible. The only difference really was Rosalie, not that I was complaining. She was treating me like a sister. Maybe she just wanted to make up from before, I thought.

My thoughts continued to the rest of my new family. Esme…is like a mom to me, not my best friend like my biological mother. Carlisle…not quite replacing Charlie but becoming another dad to me. Emmett…being the grizzly of a big brother I never had, always trying to get me to laugh. I thought smiling. Rosalie…turning into the big sister I've never had. And Jasper…

I didn't know how to describe our relationship. The first, and you would think most obvious, thought was brother but…it just didn't fit. Not that I didn't love or care for him like everyone else, it was just…different.

I thought of how he held me at my most venerable moment, crying my eyes out. The way he held me wasn't a brother holding his younger sister. I could tell he cared for me and he said that they all loved me. But it felt different, it felt…more.

The thought left my mind as the water started running cold. So I quick rinsed off the suds and turned off the shower. I stepped out slowly, trying not to slip. I wrapped a towel around myself when I thought about clothes. I never did check out my closet.

So I went into my bedroom and I saw an outfit laid out for me on my bed. It was very basic just jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie. Rosalie. I smiled.

After I was dried and dressed I went to the other door in the bedroom that I assumed to be the closet. I opened the door and was glad that it was at least semi-close to reasonable size. I also noticed that it only had a few items in it. I groaned realizing why Jasper warned me. It would be a _long _shopping trip.

I went back to the bathroom and found my toothbrush, hairbrush, and hair drier. I blow-dried my hair taking my time. It's not like anything was really going on. When I finished it was pretty strait and actually looked decent.

I went to the door and opened it. I jumped when I saw Rosalie standing there smiling at me.

"Opps. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she apologized, "I was going to knock but, I heard you coming."

"That's fine," I replied, as my heart started slowing back down to normal pace.

"So, like your clothes?" she asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah. Thanks. Perfect choice," I said honestly.

"Good and I assume you've seen your closet. You know there's a lot of empty space in there," she said.

"Yes…" I said hesitantly. I knew what was coming.

"Well tomorrow we are going shopping. So we can fill it up. And I promise I won't force too much on you," she joked, but I was going to hold her to it.

"Okay," I said. It's not like I have many options. "Is Esme going?" I asked.

"I don't know…Esme, shopping tomorrow?" she yelled away from me.

"Sure," I heard Esme reply.

I smiled. "Good. All of us girls. What are the boys going to do?" I asked.

"Ohh, their going to go get some bears," she said not caring. Then I remembered how dark Jaspers eyes were this morning.

"Good," I said. I was worried about Jasper. Not that I didn't trust him around me, I just didn't want him in pain.

We went down stairs and I saw them racing each other in some video game.

We watched them and laughed as Emmett lost and crumbled the controller in his hands. Rosalie sighed and walked to a cabinet and pulled out a brand new controller. At first I was shocked, then I laughed again when I realized this must happen _a lot_.

Emmett ripped it open after he grabbed it and plugged it in. "Rematch," he declared.

"Okay, only if you're sure you can handle losing again. We're getting low on extra controllers," Jasper said laughing. Emmett growled and they started their race again.

Whenever I got hungry, I just helped myself. When I was in the kitchen alone digging through the cabinets I found pop tarts. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I remembered how _he_ questioned if they were any good. As I pushed the pop tarts farther in the back I felt cold steel arms wrap around me and I tried to blink the tears away.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked. "I felt the sudden mood change."

"I'm fine," I lied and turned to face him.

He looked sad as he wiped away a tear that escaped. "I know your not, you know, empath remember. I won't push you on it though," he said.

"Thanks. I'm not hungry anymore so let's go back to the living room," I said.

He just nodded and led me back as Carlisle came home.

"Hello everyone. How are you doing Bella?" he asked concerned as he carried a large box, with ease, which I assumed was my new TV.

"Fine," I said, "and thank you for everything."

"No problem," he said as I hugged him.

"Can you believe she thought we were gonna kick her little butt out to the curb?" Emmett asked Carlisle, laughing, not looking away from the TV.

He frowned and looked back at me and asked, "Why would I want to get rid of my newest daughter?"

I blushed at my stupidity and smiled as I went to sit next to Jasper on the love seat. I watched as they all played the video games. I laughed whenever Emmett overreacted, whether it was he won or lost. While Esme watched us lovingly off to the side with Carlisle. They were both eventually forced into playing too. We were all shaking with laughter when Emmett lost to Esme in a wrestling game.

Emmett stated that the video games were over with after that and he popped in a movie. I yawned as the previews started and laid my head on Jaspers shoulder as I relaxed into the couch. I was out before I even found out what the movie was.

**Jasper's PoV**

I was watching her the entire night. She was laughing and smiling but I could tell she was still hurting. Of course, she wasn't going to show it though. She always put others before herself.

When she was in the kitchen, she scared me as her emotions suddenly plummeted. All from seeing pop tarts. I really wanted to know what was wrong and help her but, I knew the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. So I let it go and led her back, hopping to get her mind off of whatever it was.

I could feel how tired she was when Emmett put the movie in. I watched her as she fell asleep against me before the movie even started and chuckled a little. I got up when she was deeply asleep and picked her up. She would be more comfortable in her new bed than on the couch. I ignored everyone as they watched me carefully carry her towards the stairs. But it was hard to ignore all the love, pride, and hope rolling off of Esme as she watched me carry Bella. So basically everyone knew that I wasn't quite feeling _brotherly_ love towards Bella. Thanks Rosalie.

I realized Rosalie was following me and she whispered, "I just want to put her in her pajamas. She won't want to sleep in those jeans," I nodded, "and I don't think she would want you to see her with no clothes on." and she added joking.

I set her on the bed as Rosalie got pajamas. I pulled away as she woke up.

"Jasper?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Rose is getting you pajamas to wear."

"Okay," she mumbled, "You're going to come back then, right? After I get changed?"

I could feel her starting to worry again. So I quickly whispered, "As long as you want me to."

She nodded as Rosalie came back smiling and I stepped out to let her help Bella change.

Rosalie came out smiling, "She's all yours," she said quietly as she left.

I quick went back in and pulled the covers over Bella who was just about out. I laid down next to her and pushed her hair off her face, grazing my hand across her face slightly longer than necessary. She smiled at me, which made me smile. I watched her as she fell deeper into sleep. And her breathing and heart beats slowly relaxed and evened out.

I tensed as I felt her suddenly becoming afraid again and her heartbeats picked up. She started squirming again and mumbling

"No! …please no... Edward... please don't... don't go... I still love you..." she mumbled. I suffered a blow at the last one and winced. "Edward... not again... don't leave me again."

After a while my calming finally worked. But it only worked when I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. Not that I was complaining but, I was a little glad that I was going hunting tomorrow, she smelled so good. When she was fully relaxed, I let go of her afraid I would be too tempted.

It hurt me to see her in so much pain though and I was worried about when I would leave her to hunt. I knew she only showed her true pain when she was around me because it's not like she could hide it and I went through the same thing. She trusted me. I just might have to stay home.

All the sudden she started screaming in her sleep and bolted up, clutching around her.

I sat up as she saw my worried face and she started crying. I pulled her to me so she was leaning against me and I tried to console her. She cried in my arms for a long time.

Eventually she relaxed a little and was just sniffling occasionally. We didn't say anything for a while.

I pulled away from her a little bit to see her face to see if she was ready to lie back down. But as soon as I shifted she clung tighter onto me and begged. "Don't leave me... please."

"Shh... Never," I whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

She curled closer into me so she was sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and started rocking her as I sat on the bed. Every few minutes a sob would escape from her.

Eventually she relaxed enough to fall back asleep. This time she was peaceful. I wiped her tears off her face as I lightly caressed her cheek with my finger tips. I kissed her again on the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, Bella," and I laid her back down.

It had been a while till I heard her talk in her sleep again, she was content. This time she didn't mumble. She said it so clearly that I almost thought she woke up. But what she said shocked me.

"Me too, Jasper."


	8. AN

**Sorry this is not a chapter. **I just wanted to apologize that I haven't updated in a **really** long time. But I'm still a high school student. I have homework, friend drama, guy drama; you know...typical high school stuff. And I just had homecoming last week. And I get migraines and the last thing I wanna do then is type. But I promise you that I will **try** to update soon. I'm working on it. Sorry again and I will try to type some today after this. But I can't promise that anything will be up right away.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, added me to favorite author/story, or added this to their story alert.

(When I get the next chapter up I will delete this AN.)


End file.
